monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam
Monster Jam is a monster truck series promoted by the USHRA and owned by FELD Motorsports. The series was started in 1992 and is the longest running series to date. It is unique because a majority of the trucks that compete with Monster Jam are owned by the same company that owns Monster Jam, FELD Entertainment. The series has had many tours, including a European tour, a Canadian tour, an Australian tour, an arena tour (Thunder Nationals), a freestyle-only tour (Freestyle Mania), and two summer tours (Path of Destruction and the Summer Heat speedway tour). Six video games and one mobile app have been licensed and released by Monster Jam, and made by various developers. Between 1997 and 2002, a points series was featured on the circuit. In 2015, the points set up was reintroduced in two new tours, the Amsoil More Monster Jam Triple Threat Series and the Fox Sports 1 Championship series. Every year since 2000, a World Finals has taken place, and has since become one of the most popular and coveted monster truck events. History *1992 - Monster Jam is started under the name "Monster Wars", owned by Pace Motorsports.. *1992 - Thunder Nationals is started. *1997 - The Monster Jam name takes place of Monster Wars. "Inside Monster Jam" is broadcast on ESPN 2. *1998 - Pace gains the naming rights to Grave Digger. Monster Jam is broadcast on TNN's Motor Madness. *1999 - Pace gains the naming rights to Bulldozer. *2000 - SFX gains the naming rights to Monster Jam. Hot Wheels Monster Jam begins producing Monster Jam die-cast toys. Several trucks based off of popular WCW wrestlers debut. The First Monster Jam World Finals takes place in Las Vegas. *2001 - Monster Jam's contract with WCW expires by the end of the year, retiring trucks like Goldberg. El Toro Loco, Blue Thunder, and Blacksmith debut. Marvel trucks Wolverine and Spider-Man also debut. *2002 - Clear Channel gains the naming rights to Monster Jam. The first Monster Jam show out of North America takes place in Paris, France *2003 - Monster Jam begins broadcasting on Speed. Avenger becomes the first independent to win a World Finals Freestyle Championship. Maximum Destruction, Monster Mutt and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles debut. *2005 - Superman and Taz debut. *2006 - Live Nation gains the naming rights to Monster Jam. Air Force Afterburner and Batman debut. *2007 - Captain's Curse and Monster Mutt Dalmatian debut. *2009 - FELD Motorsports gains the naming rights to Monster Jam. Advance Auto Parts becomes the title sponsor. Grinder debuts. *2010 - Freestyle Mania is introduced. The first backflip in competition is performed by Cam McQueen in Nitro Circus. Spider-Man returns to Monster Jam, and Iron Man debuts as it's teammate truck. Mohawk Warrior debuts. *2011 - Lucas Oil Crusader, Grave Digger the Legend, and Son-Uva Digger debut. *2012 - The Path of Destruction tour starts. Grave Digger's 30th anniversary is celebrated. Monster Energy, Metal Mulisha, Team Hot Wheels Firestorm, Captain America and Northern Nightmare debut. *2013 - Max-D celebrates it's "Decade of Destruction". Advanced Auto Parts backs out from being Monster Jam's title sponsor on December 9. El Diablo, Scooby-Doo!, and Zombie debut. Special colored trucks debut with the Black and Yellow El Toro Locos. *2014 - #MoreMonsterJam is introduced in December. Monster Jam starts broadcasting on FS1 after Speed goes defunct. FELD teams up with BKT tires. All Marvel and DC trucks are retired by the end of the year. Fox Sports 1 Cleatus, New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police), and Dragon debut. *2015 - The Fox Sports 1 Championship Series is started. *2016 - Monster Jam gets a new, updated, and modern logo which is used to this day. The first event in Japan takes place. Alien Invasion, Gas Monkey Garage, Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog and VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist debut. *2017 - Monster Jam celebrates their 25th Anniversary. Grave Digger celebrates it's 35th anniversary. The first frontflip in competition is performed by Lee O'Donnell in VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist at the World Finals. DC returns to Monster Jam, with the debut of Wonder Woman. Megalodon and EarthShaker also debut earlier that year. The Special colored trucks are retired and returned to their original colors. The names of the drivers became present on the trucks bodies. *2018 - Max-D celebrates it's 15th anniversary. The last Monster Jam World Finals in Las Vegas takes place. At the end of the year the league loses major sponsors, those being Fox Sports,and, most notably, Hot Wheels. Metro by T-Mobile becomes a new sponsor late in the year. Whiplash debuts in January and BroDozer debuts in June. *2019 - The All-Star Challenge Event is held, the Team Battle element is introduced with Fire & Ice, and the first official World Finals takes place outside of Las Vegas. Spin Master becomes the new producers of Monster Jam die-cast toys, and NBC Sports starts broadcasting Monster Jam shows. Bakugan Dragonoid debuts. The first events in Africa take place. BKT tires sponsorship is extended. *2020 - Monster Jam debuted its new stadium tour names, which are Green, Red and Yellow. BroCamino debuts. UNOH’s partnership gets extended. St. Jude announces it’s partnership with the league. Champions Category:Leagues Thunder Nationals *1992 - Marty Garza (Extreme Overkill) *1993 - Charlie Pauken (Excaliber) *1994 - Charlie Pauken (Excaliber) *1995 - Charlie Pauken (Excaliber) *1996 - Kirk Dabney (Overkill) *1999 - Michael Vaters (Black Stallion) *2000 - Mike Nitzke (Rambo) *2001 - Mike Nitzke (Rambo) *2002 - Diehl Wilson (Virginia Giant) *2003 - Diehl Wilson (Virginia Giant) *2004 - Diehl Wilson (Virginia Giant) *2005 - Michael Vaters (Black Stallion) *2006 - Michael Vaters (Black Stallion) Monster Wars *1993 - Fred Shafer (Bear Foot) *1994 - East Division: David Morris (Equalizer) West Division: Jack Willman (Taurus) Motor Madness Points Series *1999 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger 12) Young Guns Shootout (Double Down Showdown) *2012 - Bari Musawwir (Spider-Man) *2013 - Joe Sylvester (Bad Habit) *2014 - Mike Vaters ll (Overkill Evolution) *2015 - Coty Saucier (Monster Energy) *2016 - Scott Liddycoat (Dragon) *2017 - Tristan England (EarthShaker) *2018 - Cory Rummell (Pirate's Curse on Rage) *2019 - Lindsey Read (Scooby-Doo!) Fox Sports 1 Series *2015 - Neil Elliott (Maximum Destruction) *2016 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger 32) *2017 - West Coast: Todd LeDuc (Monster Energy) East Coast: Linsey Weenk (Lucas Oil Crusader) More Monster Jam Tour (AKA Triple Threat Series) *2015 - Morgan Kane (Maximum Destruction) *2016 - West Coast: Morgan Kane (Grave Digger 25) East Coast: Cole Venard (Grave Digger 31) *2017 - West: Cole Venard (Grave Digger 31) East: Tyler Menninga (Grave Digger 23) Central: Justin Sipes (Megalodon) *2018 - West: Tristan England (EarthShaker) East: Justin Sipes (Megalodon) Central: Tyler Menninga (Grave Digger 32) *2019 - West: Tyler Menninga (Grave Digger 36) East: Tristan England (EarthShaker) Central: Brandon Vinson (Grave Digger 31) Monster Jam Stadium Tours (AKA Stadium Championship Series) #2017 - Tour 3: Ryan Anderson (Son-Uva Digger) Tour 4: Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger 27) #2018 - Tour 1: Neil Elliott (Max-D) Tour 2: Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger 27) Tour 3: Morgan Kane (Grave Digger 33) Tour 4: Lee O'Donnell (VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist) #2019 - Tour 1: Tom Meents (Max-D Fire) Tour 2: Adam Anderson (Grave Digger 35) Tour 3: Todd LeDuc (Monster Energy) Monster Jam Arena Tours (AKA Arena Series) *2017 - Tour 4: Randy Brown (Grave Digger 29) Tour 5: Pablo Huffaker (Grave Digger 28) Tour 6: Gary Porter (Carolina Crusher) *2018 - Cam McQueen (Northern Nightmare) *2019 - Randy Brown (Grave Digger 39) Monster Jam All-Star Challenge *2019 - Ryan Anderson (Son-Uva Digger) Other Awards Since 2001, an awards ceremony would take place either before or after the Monster Jam World Finals to appreciate the best moves, drivers, etc. from the past season Rising Star * 2007 - Jim Bendzick (Rolling Thunder) *2008 - Ed Eckert (Fullboar) *2009 - Jon Zimmer (Traxxas T-Maxx) *2010 - Jeremy Slifko (Backdraft) *2011 - Darren Migues (Stone Crusher) *2012 - Morgan Kane (Stone Crusher) *2013 - Devin Jones (Barbarian) / Scott Buetow (Team Hot Wheels Firestorm) *2014 - Donald Epidendio (Titan) *2015 - Coty Saucier (Monster Energy) / Dustin Brown (Monster Mutt) *2016 - Zane Rettew (Stinger) *2017 - Matt Pagliarulo (Jester) *2018 - Cynthia Gauthier (Monster Mutt Dalmatian) *2019 - Camden Murphy (Bakugan Dragonoid) Rookie *2001 - Steve Reynolds (Bulldozer) *2002 - Neil Elliott (High Roller) *2003 - Rick Raab (American Guardian) / George Balhan (Spider-Man) *2005- Dan Radoni (The Patriot) *2007 - Damon Bradshaw (Air Force Afterburner) *2008 - Kristy Edge (Jurassic Attack) *2010 - Ryan Anderson (Monster Mutt) *2011 - Bari Musawwir (El Toro Loco) / Nick Owens (Iron Outlaw) *2012 - JR McNeal (Razin Kane) / Donald Epidendio (Titan) *2013 - Dustin Brown (Wolverine) *2014 - Mike Vaters II (Overkill Evolution) / Coty Saucier (Monster Energy) *2015 - Brianna Mahon (Scooby-Doo!) / Colton Eichelberger (Grave Digger) *2016 - Rosalee Ramer (Wild Flower) *2017 - Camden Murphy (Pirate's Curse) *2018 - Brandon Vinson (Grave Digger) *2019 - Nick Pagliarulo (Kraken) / Heavy D (BroDozer) Sportsman *2001 - John Seasock (Sudden Impact) / Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2002 - Mike Nitzke (Rambo) *2003 - Rick Disharoon (Backdraft) *2005 - Dan Evans - Destroyer *2007 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) / Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2008 - Trey Myers (Vaters Motorsports) *2009 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2010 - Chris Bergeron (Brutus) *2011 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2012 - Ron Duncombe (Maverik Monster Trakker) *2013 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2015 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) Mechanic / Technician *2008 - Eric Schweikard (Donkey Kong) *2010 - Tommy Powers *2011 - Jon Zimmer (Ams Oil Shock Therapy) / Mark Hanson (Advance Auto Parts Grinder) *2012 - Coty Saucier (Monster Energy) / Aaron Basl (Racesource Racing) *2013 - Cole Venard (Grave Digger the Legend) *2014 - Mark Cole (Max-D) / Jimmy Tracey (Vaters Motorsports) *2015 - Chris Fryman / Cameron Migues *2016 - Steven Thompson (Hurricane Force) *2017 - Buddy Young (Stinger) *2018 - Tim Mente (Natural Disaster Racing) / Dennis Fultz (Fox Sports 1 Cleatus) *2019 - Josh Dyche (Max-D) / Cory Rummell (Megalodon Fire) Mechanic Moment * 2007 - Lori Evans (Destroyer) Team *2002 - 2Xtreme Racing (Jimmy & Dawn Creten) *2003 - Racesource Team (Tina & Pablo Huffaker) *2007 - 2Xtreme Racing (Jimmy & Dawn Creten) *2008 - Monster Trucks Unlimited (Steve Sims) *2009 - Monster Trucks Unlimited (Steve Sims) *2010 - Batman / Captain's Curse (John Seasock / Alex Blackwell) *2011 - Monster Trucks Unlimited (Steve Sims) *2012 - Perrin Motorsports (Jeff & Jocelyn Perrin) *2013 - Monster Mutt Dalmatian / Lucas Oil Crusader (Candice Jolly / Linsey Weenk) *2014 - KABOOM! Motorsports (Devin Jones) *2015 - Team Hot Wheels Firestorm / Monster Mutt Dalmatian (John Sweeney / George Pallatino) Improved Team *2003 - Flame Motorsports (David Smith) / Rap Attack (David Rappach) Humanitarian *2009 - Charles Benns (Pitbull) *2010 - John Seasock (Batman) / Frank Krmel (Blue Thunder) / Charles Benns (Pitbull) / Lupe Soza (Grinder) / Kathy Wills (TNT) / Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2011 - Candice Jolly (Monster Mutt Dalmatian) / Brandon Lambert (Maximum Destruction) *2012 - SINN Racing Most Improved Driver *2002 - Randy Brown (Pure Adrenaline) *2005 - Chad Fortune (Superman)/Daron Basl (El Matador) Outreach *2018 - Camden Murphy (Pirate's Curse) *2019 - Tanner Root (Monster Mutt) Fan Appreciation *2009 - Alex Blackwell (Captain's Curse) / Rod Schmidt (Grave Digger) Fan-Tastic *2010 - George Balhan (An Escalade) Sky High *2011 - Neil Elliott (Maximum Destruction) Leadership *2011 - Scott Douglass Special Recognition for Innovations in the Sport *2003 - Patrick Enterprises (Dan Patrick) / Racesource Team (Tina & Pablo Huffaker) / 2Xtreme Racing (Jimmy & Dawn Creten) / Deist Safety Special Recognition Award *2003 - Special T Tracks / Pro Tracks / Dirt Wurx Sponsor *2003 - Ford Extreme Air *2003 - Scott Hartsock (Gunslinger) *2005 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2007 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2008 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2009 - Frank Krmel (Donkey Kong) *2010 - Jon Zimmer (Amsoil Shock Therapy) *2011 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger the Legend) *2012 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2013 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2014 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2015 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2016 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2017 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2018 - Rosalee Ramer (Wild Flower) *2019 - Cory Rummell (Rage) Crash Madness *2001 - Eldon DePew (Bulldozer) *2003 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2007 - Chad Tingler (Grave Digger) *2008 - Neil Elliott (Maximum Destruction) *2009 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2010 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2011 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2012 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) / Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2013 - Nicole Johnson (Scooby-Doo) *2014 - Linsey Weenk (Lucas Oil Crusader) *2015 - Chad Fortune (Soldier Fortune) *2017 - Dave Radzierez (Xtreme Diesel) *2018 - Randy Brown (Grave Digger) *2019 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) Wreck *2002 - Tony Farrell (Blue Thunder) Upset *2002 - Carl Van Horn (Spider-Man) defeating Tom Meents (Team Meents) (Racing in Tampa, Florida) Save *2002 - Charlie Pauken (Firemouth) *2003 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2005 - Phil Foster (Maximum Destruction)/Pablo Huffaker (Grave Digger) *2007 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2008 - Don Frankish (Jurassic Attack) *2009 - Steve Koehler (Wrecking Crew) *2010 - Adam Anderson (Taz) *2011 - Lupe Soza (Grinder) *2012 - Chuck Werner (El Toro Loco) *2013 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) / David Smith (King Krunch) *2014 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) / Cam McQueen (Northern Nightmare) / Tom Meents (Max-D) *2015 - Arena: Jon Zimmer (Grave Digger) / Stadium: Tom Meents (Max-D) *2016 - Cam McQueen (Northern Nightmare) *2017 - Kelvin Ramer (Time Flys) *2018 - Arena: Justin Sipes (Megalodon) / Stadium: Morgan Kane (Grave Digger) *2019 - Bryce Kenny (Great Clips Mohawk Warrior) Wheelie * 2005 - Dan Evans (The Destroyer) *2013 - Neil Elliott (Monster Mutt) Freestyle *2003 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2005 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) Donut * 2007 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2009 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2010 - Chris Bergeron (Brutus) *2011 - Marc McDonald (El Toro Loco) *2012 - Marc McDonald (El Toro Loco) *2013 - John Seasock (Grinder) *2014 - Pablo Huffaker (Grave Digger) *2015 - Lee O'Donnell (The Rod Ryan Show) *2016 - Arena: Cynthia Gauthier (Monster Mutt Dalmatian) / Stadium: Tom Meents (Max-D) *2017 - Tom Meents (Max-D) *2018 - Tom Meents (Max-D) *2019 - Arena: Kayla Blood (Soldier Fortune) / Stadium: Diesel Dave (BroDozer) Wow Factor *2008 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2009 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2010 - Cam McQueen (Nitro Circus) *2011 - Scott Buetow (Iron Man) *2012 - Lupe Soza (Advance Auto Parts Grinder) *2013 - Linsey Weenk (Lucas Oil Crusader) / Damon Bradshaw (Monster Energy) *2014 - Neil Elliott (Max-D) *2015 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger the Legend) / Neil Elliott (Max-D) *2016 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) *2017 - Chuck Werner (El Toro Loco) *2018 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) *2019 - John Gordon (Bad Company) Arena Wheelie * 2007 - Chad Tingler (Grave Digger) *2008 - Neil Elliott (Maximum Destruction) *2009 - David Rappach (Rap Attack) *2010 - Ged Barcroft (Sheer Insanity) *2011 - Chad Fortune (Superman) *2012 - Pablo Huffaker (Grave Digger) / Cam McQueen (Northern Nightmare) *2013 - Brandon Derrow (Bad News Travels Fast) *2014 - Trent Montgomery (Iron Outlaw) *2015 - Matt Cody (Black Stallion) *2016 - Gary Porter (Carolina Crusher) *2017 - Tyler Menninga (Grave Digger) Arena Two-Wheel Skill *2018 - Cam McQueen (Northern Nightmare) *2019 - Tristan England (EarthShaker) Arena Freestyle * 2007 - Chad Tingler (Grave DIgger) *2009 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2010 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2011 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger the Legend) *2012 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2013 - Greg Winchenbach (Crushstation) *2014 - Morgan Kane (Max-D) *2015 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2016 - Bari Musawwir (Zombie) *2017 - Alex Blackwell (Megalodon) *2018 - Tyler Menninga (Grave Digger) *2019 - Tony Ochs (Soldier Fortune Black Ops) Stadium Wheelie *2008 - Bobby Parr (Team Suzuki) *2009 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2010 - Paul Strong (Martial Law) *2011 - George Balhan (Mohawk Warrior) *2012 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2013 - Steve Koehler (Wrecking Crew) *2014 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger the Legend) *2015 - George Balhan (Mohawk Warrior) *2016 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2017 - Kelvin Ramer (Time Flys) Stadium Two-Wheel Skill *2018 - Lee O'Donnell (VP Racing Fuels' Mad Scientist) *2019 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) Stadium Freestyle * 2007 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger) *2008 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2009 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger) *2010 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2011 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2012 - Neil Elliott (Maximum Destruction) *2013 - Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger) *2014 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) *2015 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) *2016 - Neil Elliott (Max-D) *2017 - Todd LeDuc (Monster Energy) *2018 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) *2019 - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) Racing Champions *1999 - Brian Wolmack (Bear Foot) *2000 - Tom Meents (Goldberg) *2001 - Tom Meents (Goldberg) *2002 - Tom Meents (Team Meents) *2003 - Brian Barthel (Wolverine) *2004 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger 19) *2005 - Madusa (Madusa) *2006 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger 20) *2007 - John Seasock (Batman) *2008 - John Seasock (Batman) *2009 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2010 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger 20) *2011 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2012 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2013 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger the Legend) *2014 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger the Legend) *2015 - Todd LeDuc (Metal Mulisha) *2016 - Morgan Kane (Grave Digger 25) *2017 - Ryan Anderson (Son-Uva Digger) *2018 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger 35) *2019 - Jimmy Creten (Bounty Hunter) Freestyle Champions *2000 - Dennis Anderson (Grave Digger 7) *2001 - Tom Meents (Goldberg) *2002 - Tom Meents (Team Meents) *2003 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2004 - (3-Way Tie) - Lupe Soza (El Toro Loco), Madusa (Madusa) & Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2005 - Jimmy Creten (Bounty Hunter) *2006 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2007 - Pablo Huffaker (Captain's Curse) *2008 - Adam Anderson (Taz) *2009 - Damon Bradshaw (Air Force Afterburner) *2010 - Charlie Pauken (Monster Mutt) *2011 - Jim Koehler (Avenger) *2012 - Cam McQueen (Northern Nightmare) *2013 - Tom Meents (Maximum Destruction) *2014 - Todd LeDuc (Metal Mulisha) *2015 - Mike Vaters II (Overkill Evolution) *2016 - Adam Anderson (Grave Digger 32) *2017 - Lee O'Donnell (VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist) *2018 - Ryan Anderson (Son-Uva Digger) *2019 - Lindsey Read (Scooby-Doo) Speedster Racing & Obstacle * 2019 - Armando Castro (El Toro Loco) / Matt Cody (Blue Thunder) ATV * 2019 - Blake Granger (Max-D) High Jump * 2019 - Cynthia Gauthier (Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice) 2-Wheel Skills * 2019 - Tom Meents (Max-D Fire) Controversy In the recent years, Monster Jam has become the target of much controversy in the monster truck industry. Monster Jam has received much criticism for recent stadium and arena tracks, due to the lack of crush cars as well as, in general, uninteresting obstacles. However, the controversy accelerated even more recent years after FELD, despite claiming otherwise, was showing signs of ignoring fans complaints to tracks. Monster Jam has also been criticized for censorship. In 2017, FELD censored guns from several trucks for undisclosed reasons, including Gunslinger, changing it to Slinger, as well as altering Metal Mulisha and Soldier Fortune to remove the guns. Fans have heavily criticized this act of censorship as cowardly and unnecessary. However, Monster Jam has done more than just censor trucks. In 2017, evidence spawned that FELD executives monitor social media comments and remove any that have the slightest bit of criticism or even negativity, even if they do not breach terms of use. Many fans began reporting removal of critical comments from social media accounts, which diminishes evidence that FELD listens to fans, like they continually claim to. Another issue surrounding the sport is its use of fan judging in the past years. Monster Jam replaced official judges in 2015 and continued its use into early 2017. This caused controversy into some very well known tours and events such as the 2015 and 2016 Monster Jam World Finals where Monster Jam got a few celebrities to judge the freestyle competition. Most Monster Jam fans have disagreed with the judges scores on most runs, notably with Adam Anderson's winning freestyle run at World Finals 17. In mid-2017 however, the issue was resolved by Monster Jam and currently uses JudgesZone.com as its main scoring system, although still generates controversy, as most of the fans aren't partial, and thus leading up to over scored runs for fan favorites as Grave Digger or Max-D, and underscored runs, mostly for independents or not so well known drivers Due to the rapidly growing controversy in the sport, many fans have consequently left Monster Jam in favor of other promotions such as the KSR Motorsports, Toughest Monster Truck Tour, Monster Truck Destruction Tour (Monster X Tour), Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Live, and Monster Truck Throwdown. Although these tours can have their own flaws, since no tour is absolutely perfect. Fans were not the only ones who moved to other leagues. Some drivers and independent teams have left Monster Jam for the aforementioned other leagues. A great example for this situation is Greg Winchenbach's Bottom Feeder Motorsports based out of Maine (Crushstation, Lumberjack). The team used to be a main competitor in Monster Jam for several years, however in 2016, the team left after having a said "disagreement" with FELD Motorsports over tour stops (however Crushstation remaining as part of the toy line when it switched from Hot Wheels to Spin Master has indicated a possible return). Mirror Image Racing left in 2019 for unknown reasons. FELD hired drivers such as George Balhan and Cam McQueen themselves have also criticized the league saying that it has been more about the money rather than a fun sport. 2017 World Finals Freestyle Champion Lee O'Donnell has even stated Monster Jam being more of a "circus" nowadays. Another issue noticed by the fans is that in late 2018, Monster Jam started to reduce zoomies by putting mufflers on most trucks (including independents) that run with Monster Jam. The reason is likely to avoid excessive noise, especially in smaller venues, and Monster Jam has received noise complaints from people/businesses near venues. FELD has not yet confirmed this. In response, Monster Jam had been including crush cars more and more into their events, including vans, cars embedded in ramps, and sets of cars. Ironically, this was not noticed more by fans. However, in early 2019, Monster jam declared that the usage of free standing crush cars was, indeed, going to be dis-continued due to the lack of 60's - 90's cars, as well as issues surrounding safety (newer cars generate more debris). Logos 2016-Present Logo-2016-mjwf-0111.png|World Finals logo Monsterjam-25-logo.png|25th Anniversary, used in 2017 Monsterjam-allstar-logo.png|All-Star Challenge Monster Jam Logo 2016-Present.jpg|Logo 2016-present Late 2009-2015 Monsterjam-2014-logo.png|Version used from 2014 to 2015. However, it's occasionally used as an alternate logo at some events Download (1)-3.jpg|Advance Auto Parts version, used from late 2009 to 2013 Monsterjam-wf-2010s.jpg|World Finals MJ POD Logo Stacked.jpg|Path of Destruction Tour Canada.png|Maple Leaf Tour, used for events in Canada up to 2016 46117a.jpg|Freestyle Mania, used from 2010 to 2011 1997-Late 2009 Monsterjamlogoold.jpeg|The original 3-D logo, used from 1997 to late 2009 D24b51b722c1d0c9da7ada99a544dd87.jpg|World Finals Download (2)-3.jpg|Thunder Nationals